Hollyleaf Speaks: My True Home
Authors Note: This is a quick version of my Hollyleaf story on warrriors fanfiction. I haven't started it yet but this is what I have in mind for it. So, this is a spoiler for the Hollyleaf Story I'm going to write on warriors fanfiction. Just thought I'd let you know. Chapter 1 I wiggled out from underneath the rubble. No! ''“Lionblaze! Jayfeather!!! HELP ME!!” I banged my paws on the hard packed dirt. I began digging. “Help me!” I cried out. Finally, exhausted, I flopped down on the ground and breathed heavily. “No...” I mumbled, before everything turned black. I blinked open my eyes. “Huh?” I said sleepily. I felt paws on my shoulder. I jumped up and hissed. Who's there?” I cried out. I turned to see a old, ghostly cat with no fur. “Who are you?” I jumped back, but suddenly howled in pain and crumpled to the floor. “Oh, I must have been quite a shock to you.” he chuckled. “I'm Rock.” “Are you....dead?” I asked quietly. “Well, yes, some would consider me dead.” Rock said casually. I crawled away from him. “How do I get out?” I said. “Already?” He sighed. “Okay. Where do you want to go?” He tipped his head curiously. “Somewhere far away from the clans.” I shivered. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were the only cats I could trust right now in Thunderclan. Thunderclan, the clan filled with kittypets, loners, and traitors! I huffed. Some strong clan they were! “I'll take you to the farthest place from the clans I know.” He sighed. “But first, I have to fix that shoulder of yours. It got dislocated. Eat these.” He shoved some black seeds toward me. I stared at them suspiciously. Rock rolled his eyes. “They're POPPY seeds.” he said. “Oh, yea, I knew that.” I said. I gulped them down. Then I began to fell groggy, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, the shoulder ached like crazy. Rock had placed me in a nest of feathers and moss. I sighed and rested my head between my paws. As I did I watched Rock run around doing this and that. “Tell me once your shoulder is feeling better. When it does, we can get going. He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with a couple of scrawny mice. He threw one at me. “You expect me to eat this?” I said as I picked at the mouse disgustedly. “Would you rather eat dirt?” He said. I grumbled and bit into it. It tasted horrible, but I managed to finish it. “Where's some water?” I said and got up, wincing as my shoulder ached. “Go straight across and you should find a room with a small stream in it.” Rock said. I limped across the tunnel and into the room. A stream of cool, refreshing water awaited me. I gulped it down gratefully, then licked my lips in satisfaction. “Rock, I think I'm ready.” I said. Rock faced me. “You're sure?” he said. I nodded. “Okay, lets go.” he sighed. We began walking down the hard dirt floor of the tunnels. Everything was so quiet. The only thing you could hear was the ''drip drip of the water. “Where are we going Rock?” I asked. Suddenly I heard a pounding up above. “AVALANCHE!” I screamed. Rock pinned me down and hissed. “Mouse-brain! That's only cats running up above. The rumbling began to fade away. I sighed in relief. Rock rolled his eyes. “Come'on, lets get going.” he said. Chapter 2 “We're here.” Rock said. “What do you mean?” I said. “I don't see an entrance!” “Look up there. Notice anything?” Rock pointed his muzzle to the ceiling. “It's glowing.” I said. “That means that the earth isn't very far above, and it's the day.” I stared. “Ok, so how am I supposed to dig while in climbing a wall?” I asked. “Come here.” Rock squeezed through a small passageway I hadn't noticed. When I finally got through, I gasped. A stream of sunlight was pouring in through an hole in the roof. “Yes!” I cried out. I jumped up and began climbing. When I got to the top, I looked around me. I was surrounded by trees, and a waterfall was in front of me. I gasped. “Where am I?” I said in wonder. “You're past the Thunderpath at the edge of Riverclan.” he said. “Which way is the Thunderpath?” I asked. Rock pointed behind me. “If you travel that way for about ½ a day, you'll find the Thunderpath. Across it is Riverclan territory.” “Wait....that means...we went under the lake?!” I said. Rock nodded. But those tunnels weren't there before!” I exclaimed. “Well, a clan used to live there. However, when your clans came, they fled.” Rock said. “Wow...” I said. “I must go now. Goodbye...” Rocks voice faded as he left. “Who are you?” I jumped and turned around to face a white cat...but his eyes were pink! “Your eyes...” I said. “Yea, what about them?” He snapped. “They're pink!” I screamed. He rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, stare at the freakish cat!” He mimicked. “Look lady, do you have a problem with me or what? Cause yes, there are such things as Albino Cats. Gasp! Wow!” He said in a smart alec tone. “Look, the only thing that means is that I'm a little more sensitive to sunlight, and I'm....” He suddenly stopped. I looked closer at his eyes, then gasped. “You're blind.” He jerked his head up. “Yea, do have a problem with that!?” He screeched. “I'm sorry, I just need a place to live!” I sassed. He huffed. “Fine. Stay with me. I live in that cave near the pond.” He grumbled. I nodded gratefully. “So, what's your name?” I asked him. “Oh, I'm Estrellas.” “What a strange name...” I murmered. “Yes, my twolegs gave it to me.” he said shyly. “You used to be a kittypet?” I asked. “Yes. Just don't mention it ok? Anyways, what's your name?” I thought for a second. Should I say Hollyleaf? No. I had given up my clan life, and my title. “I'm Holly.” I said. “Nice name.” He said. I purred. Me and him would get along just fine. Chapter 3 It had been 6 moons since me and Estrellas met. Over that time we had become great friends, and we grew to love each other, but neither of us had found the guts to ask about being mates. My opinon of kittypets became so much different, and I knew Thunderclan weren't all that bad after all...but I had a life here, and I couldn't leave it to go back to Thunderclan. “Hey Estrellas!” I purred at he came in holding 2 mice. He scooted one toward me. I digged into it happily. “Hey, I was thinking if tonight there were no clouds, we could go stargazing.” Estrellas said. “Sure!” I mumbled with a mouthful of mouse. He purred and we brushed fur. I stared at the stars. They were twinkling so bright tonight. I purred and me and Estrellas curled our tails together. “Holly, you've been such an amazing part of my life...” Estrellas began. I purred. I knew where this was going. “And, well, I want you to be my side always so...will you be my mate? He said. “Oh yes!” I cried out. I jumped on him a licked him. Then we sat there, under the stars. Chapter 4- 8 moons later... “Cherry, get back over here!” Estrellas purred. Cherry squealed happily and hid behind a rock. “I've...gotcha!” Estrellas purred as he scooped up Cherry. Flicker watched curiously from a distance. Cherry was a little black kitten, and Flicker was totally white like his father. Flicker slowly stalked up to Estrellases tail while Cherry was squealing. “Oww!!” Estrellas screeched and let go of Cherry. Flicker dashed under some moss with his sister. Estrellas gave me a glance, and I got up. We stalked on either side of the moss. Estrellas stuck his paw under, and the kits ran into out and into my paws. I picked up Cherry by her scruff, and Estrellas quickly scooped up Flicker. “Time for bed.” I said. “Aw but I'm not tired!” Cherry whined. “Not buts.” I said. Estrellas and I curled around our kits. Estrellas had insisted on making a bigger nest so me, my my kits and him could all sleep together. “Estrellas, have to go. I have some unfinished business. I'll be back by tommorw” I got up. “Should I come too?” he said, concerned. I shook my head. “No, you have to watch the kits. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.” I said. I gave him one last glance, then dashed out of the cave. My paws thundered along the ground as I headed toward the Thunderpath. I had to go tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze that I was ok, and I was having a fine life. They must be so worried about me...Suddenly I skidded to a halt in front of the Thunderpath. Riverclan terriotory was just beyond. I looked both ways. No monsters. It always did seem like there were fewer monsters at night. I ran across and scooted along the border of Riverclan. I walked up to the guard. “Fi-” he began to shout. I covered his mouth. “Be quiet if you value your life.” I hissed. His eyes got wide and he nodded. I didn't want to have to threaten him, but I didn't know what else to do. I stormed into the medicine den. “Jayfeather! Get up! Go to Ancient Oak!” I whispered and shook him quickly, then rushed to the warriors den. I stepped between warriors till I made my way to Lionblaze. I shook him hard. “Get up and go the the Ancient Oak!” I whispered loudly. I then dashed out to the entrance. I stopped and said. “Let Jayfeather and Lionblaze leave.” I hissed. I then dashed to the ancient oak and wrapped my tail around my paws and faced the lake. “Who are you, and why did you summon us here?” Jayfeather said. I turned around slowly. Lionblaze gasped, and Jayfeathers eyes popped. “I'd recognize that scent anywhere!” Jayfeather squealed. “Hollyleaf!” “Holly.” I corrected him. “Hollyleaf! Oh we've missed you so much!” Lionblaze said, and they both ran up and licked me. “Ok, no mushy stuff.” I pushed them away. “Guys, I just came to say that I'm sorry I was such a big head. And, I'm living a happy life across the thunderpath at the edge of riverclan territory.” “But, aren't you going to stay here with us?” Jayfeather blinked. “I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a mate, kits, and a life. Feel free to visit....if you ever get the chance.” I murmured. Lionblaze nodded. “I understand. But can you tell us a little more about your life?” Lionblaze pleaded. “Well....ok.” I said. “I live near a pond in a cave. I have a mate named Estrellas. He's pure white and has pink eyes. He's also blind, but he's really nice. I have 2 kits, Cherry, a little black kitten, and Flicker, a white kit. They're both very playful.” I said. “That sounds wonderful!” Jayfeather said. I looked. The sun was beginning to come up! “I'm sorry guys, I really have to go.” I said. “Goodbye Hollyleaf...” Lionblaze and Jayfeather brushed fur. “Goodbye...” I began racing along the lakeshore, toward my home. My true home. THE END A story by Aqua Category:Stories